That Faithful Night of Pleasure
by Violet Darcie
Summary: Libby didn't realise how seductive Mr. Sirius Black could be or how inconventient James Potter could be.


I walked out of double potions, books pilled in my arms so I could get out of there as soon as possible, and straight into the Gryffindor's famous ladies' man, Sirius Black. My books were thrown across the floor and I fell to the floor. Sirius extended his hand to help me up but I batted it aside and began collecting up my books. "Woh Libbsters," he said sounding offended "I'm just trying to help."

"Piss off Sirius." I said standing up and walking off.

* * *

"Ergh!" I said fell into an armchair in Gryffindor common room. I had had a crap day. Double Potions then Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration, nightmare and I had a mountain of homework. Deciding that could wait for another day I opened my bag, pulled out my book and settled down with my legs over the arm and began to read. Soon I was transported to an amazing far off world of magical creatures, villains and heroes where people spoke in proper English and double potions didn't exit. I didn't realise how long I had been sat there until I felt someone or something poke me. When I looked up I saw the common room was empty and the source of the poke. It was Sirius black again, who the girls all swoon over. I glared at him, I really couldn't deal with him again but he flashed me his famous devilish smile. "Yes?" I asked but Sirius just simply held his hands up like he hadn't done anything so I tried to return to my book but once again poked. "Fuck off Sirius." I said this time giving him my pissed off look.

"I'm afraid I can't do but I won't mind if you do it to me." he said causing me to roll my eyes and once again return to my book. I hadn't even got past the first line when I felt Sirius jab me for the third time. This time he had crossed line. I closed my book and turned to face Sirius. "For fuck shake Sirius what the bloody hell do you want?" I asked well more like shouted. Sirius looked at me and smiled. "Your attention." he said and moved to sit next to me.

"For such a womanizer you certainly have a weird ways of getting our attention." I said but Sirius just smiled. "But I did get your attention." he retorted. To this I couldn't argue as I had in fact stopped reading and was giving him my near to undivided attention. "Fine," I said placing my book down and turned to face him "and now that you have my attention may I ask what you wish to do with it?"

"I want to play a game." he said causing me to roll my eyes again.

"I not up for your stupid games right now Sirius, I'm having a bad day." I said leaning back in my chair. "But this is a fun game." Sirius said "I say a quote and you give me the person who said it." "Fine, I'll play your game." I said leaning forwards.

"Gravity is a habit that is hard to shake off.." Sirius said.

"Wow you memorised that all on your own." I said my voice hinted with surprise "I didn't think anything but sex would fit in that thick skull of yours"

"You'd be surprised, anyway who said it?"

"Small Gods by Terry Pratchett, who happens to be one my favourite authors." I said smugly.

"Annual income twenty pounds, annual expenditure nineteen six, result happiness. Annual income twenty pounds, annual expenditure twenty pound ought and six, result misery."

"Wow even longer, David Copperfield by Charles Dickens."

"Good, ok then try this one. One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all

and in the darkness bind them."

"J. R. R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring. I didn't know you read so much."

"Well I'm full of surprises, next one. It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."

"That is the first line of Pride and Prejudice."

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." Sirius said as he moved closer to me so he was only a few inches away from me. "Jaques from As You Like It by William Shakespeare, one of my favourite plays." I said as I moved closer as well and Sirius reached behind me, grabbed my book and jumped up onto the sofa.

"What the hell Black!" I shouted jumping up to snatch it back.

"Come and get it then Pont." he said as I climbed onto the sofa as well. I reached up to take the book off him but I couldn't reach so instead I pushed him causing to fall backwards onto the sofa. I fell down onto my knees, straddled Sirius and took my book back. "I'll be having that Mr Black." I said looking down at the slightly hopeless Sirius.

Slowly Sirius lifted his hand to my face and cupped it gently. I bent down and our mouths gently met. Our mouths began to dance sensually over each other's and soon we were lost in each other's kisses. After a few minutes we went to roll over forgetting it was a sofa causing me to land on the floor and Sirius to land on top winding me. Sirius helped me up and we walked up to his dorm together stopping on every second step to kiss again. When we reached his dorm we found it occupied by Peter and Lupin. Sirius gestured with his head for the pair to leave and Lupin let dragging a somewhat dumbfounded Peter. Sirius waved his wand and the room was suddenly lit by hundreds of candles dotted around the room and the ceiling had become the night sky. "Wow," I said walking into the middle of the room "do you play this trick on all the girls?" Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Only the special ones." he whispered in my ear. I turned round and pushed Sirius so he fell backwards onto his bed.

"You've no idea how long I've waited to see you helpless and in my power." Sirius said looking up at me. I cocked my head to one side and looked at him. "And how may I ask am I hopeless or in your power?" I asked as I climbed onto the bed, straddled him and held down his wrist. Suddenly Sirius rolled over and he was on top of me holding my wrists down. "Because your right where I want you." he said but I just smiled and rolled over so I was on top again.

"Am I really Sirius?" I replied as I began to unbutton his trousers. Sirius smiled and leaned up and slowly began kissing me down the neck. Sirius seemed to decide that I was taking too long and waved his wand making all of our clothes disappear. "Wow," I said sitting up.

"Are you amazed at my magic skills Miss Pont?" he asked. I shook my head and pointed to his cock. "No, that." I said surprised. Sirius smiled and began kissing my neck again.

"You just wait till you see what I can do with it." he said replied smirking against my neck.

Using his expert skills he soon found my sweet spot and began nibbling on it. I let out a small whimper causing him to bite a little harder. Once he had left a bruise he flipped me back over and started trailing butterfly kisses down from my chest to my belly button and back up again. They were so light and I had waited so long that I felt cheated so I lifted my stomach up to get him to kiss harder. Sirius stopped and I let out a whimper in protest. "Good things come to those who wait." he said against my stomach. "Waiting if for Hufflepuffs!" I replied. Sirius sighed causing me to squirm slightly as his breath hit my bare stomach.

Slowly, still planting kisses, Sirius moved up my stomach until he was between my breasts. His mouth moved to the right while and began kissing it gently. His left hand then covered my left breast causing me to gasp at the sudden heat change from his cold hands. Sirius the started sucking and nibbling while his hand caressed sending me into ecstasy. I closed my eyes focusing on only Sirius' expert touch. He knew exactly what I needed and how to control me.

I let out a cry as he pushed me over the edge. I felt his cock against my high harden further. I leaned over and nibbled the lobe of Sirius' ear and he got the hint. It was my turn. Sirius rolled onto his back and I straddled him.

With one hand I grasped the base of his cock and began making long, slow pumping strokes while I massaged his ball with the other. Gradually I increased the speed of my strokes feeling his cock harden even more until I saw him close his eyes and pleasure begin to wash over his face. At this I slowed down causing Sirius to groan "No," at me. "No, not now, not when I'm so close." he moaned. I leant over him and whisper in his ear, "Not without me.".

Suddenly the door burst open and James Potter stormed in looking over his shoulder. "No Wormtail, I am tired and I want to sleep and I will." he cried. Lupin's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Just let him Peter, he'll be in for a shock anyway."

"Thank you Lupin." James shouted back and slammed the door. "Can you believe they wouldn't let m…" he said turning round and stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed me and Sirius.

"Fuck off Prongs!" Sirius shouted through gritted teeth.

"I won't be the one doing the fucking." Shouted James over his shoulder as he ran out of the room before Sirius could curse him.

Once he had left the room Sirius flashed me one of his trademark smiles. "Kiss me." he said. I leant down further and our lips met in a moment of pure passion. I could feel his rock hard cock on my stomach along with a slight damp where the strain of holding it in was becoming a little too much.

I slipped my legs behind his back and pulled him up into a sitting position not breaking the kiss for a moment. Realising what I was doing Sirius put his hands under my arse and lifted me up. Slowly he lowered me onto his cock placing it's immense length inside me not breaking the kiss. Once I was comfortable I broke the kiss and looked him dead in the eyes seeing the burning desire in them. Slowly I raised my body and fell again. Soon Sirius matched my rhythm with upward thrusts. Gradually we both increased our speed matching each other's strokes with perfect precision. I threw my head back and was lost in desire and lust, unaware of anything else but mine and Sirius' bodies. At the height of our speeds we both climaxed, feeding off each other's energy and riding through it right until the last seconds when we collapsed on each other panting.

I rolled off Sirius, I had never wanted anyone more than how much I wanted him then.


End file.
